Quit Calling me a Bitch
by Bleuboo2013
Summary: I deleted the other document of this story because I didn't like the formatting and am now reposting it. What happens when Hidan pisses Sakura off and she leaves the room in a hissy? RATED M FOR LEMONS AND STRONG LANGUAGE (Comes before Cuffs and Chains)


**(A/N: Hello Everyone! Bleu is back with *gasp* a oneshot! This idea totally struck me in the head today while I was working on one of my newer Ita/saku fanfics that I enjoy so much. That one will hopefully be up soon so I can get the idea out of my head and get back to working on the other fanfictions that I have been neglecting. Sadly I've been having a bad case of writters block. But hey it happens right? lol **

**Well anyway, this doesn't have a whole lot of plot but I'm proud of it and I hope you guys enjoy it as well :) And please be sure to review! **

**Oh! And before I forget, I don't own NARUTO or any of it's characters. If I did, Itachi would not be dead and he would be able to be happy! Anyway enjoy! :3**

**(The Sequel for this story is up! Cuffs and Chains!)**

* * *

"Bitch, dammit, get back in the fucking bed!" Hidan growled from his place in the bed, his broad back propped up against the abused headboard and the red sheets pooling around his lean waste. Sakura stomped to where her red silk robe was left lying on the floor and angrily pulled it on over her naked flesh.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard." She snarled and stomped out of the bedroom. Hidan cursed and tossed the sheets off of himself not bothering to cover himself and followed her out of the room.

"What the fuck, bitch! Wait a second!" He called after her as she disappeared into the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen, the livid pinkette violently spun around and pinned him with a fierce glare.

"I told you no, Hidan! OFF LIMITS MEANS OFF LIMITS! And stop calling me bitch." She snapped, before turning around and angrily opening the fridge to whip out a bottle of strawberry juice.

"I'm sorry, okay? Geez. I didn't fucking know that you react that badly. It's not entirely my fault you know." Hidan told her as her leaned casually against the door frame of the kitchen, arms crossed in all of his naked glory. Sakura ignored him and she poured herself a glass of juice and then turned to glare at him again.

"Go put some clothes on, Hidan." She said curtly. Hidan narrowed his eyes at her and didn't move.

"Come back to bed and we can talk about this." He said smoothly in an attempt to lure her back into their bed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The only talking you want to do is with your over eager cock, Hidan. Spare me the bull." She growled.

"You had your chance and you lost it. Now I'm going to bed and going to sleep. Alone" Hidan glared.

"Fucking really? Where am I gonna sleep?" He demanded. Sakura smiled sweetly at him before downing the rest of her glass and placing the entire glass on the counter.

"You can have the couch." She said sweetly and moved to walk back down the hall towards her room. She thought she had one that argument until she was about halfway through the living room and found herself being roughly jerked back against a hard, muscular chest.

"Do you really think that I'm going to fucking accept that just like that, hm?" He growled into her ear in his deep voice and she couldn't stop the involuntary shiver of pleasure that ran through her body.

"Let go of me, Hidan. I'm not in the mood anymore." She said, trying to keep her voice steady and trying to keep the desire out of her voice. Hidan chuckled and ran his rough hands over her arms, down over her stomach and up to cup her swollen breasts through the silk robe. Her nipples stiffened immediately.

"Hm…are you sure, bitch? Because your body is definitely telling me otherwise." He crooned into her ear. Another pulse of pleasure wracked her sensitive body and she shuddered. She couldn't hold that shudder back and he knew it. He knew her all too well. And there were times that she hated that. Like right now. She was trying to make a point and he was trying to distract her from that point by trying to deduce her. And he was succeeding. Damn him.

"Let me go, bastard." She told him and tried to free herself from his steel grip only to be held tighter, the hands on her breasts squeezing harder drawing an involuntary moan from her lips.

"No fucking way, blossom. I'm not letting you escape. Not until we…talk." He said and his hands slipped down to her waste and skillfully untied her robe without her knowing. She only found out when his hands slipped inside, one roaming towards her swollen breasts and the other making slow circles over her stomach heading slowly down until he had her heated sex cupped in his callused hand. Another moan slipped from her lips and she closed her eyes and fought to think straight under his hands. She was going to lose this battle, she knew. She knew and she didn't like it. She liked having the control. But when you decided to be with a man like Hidan, you could kiss any control that you hoped to have away. Because he was all male. A fact that was further proven by the hard proof of his arousal that pressed insistently against her ass. Damn him…he broke her concentration.

"Hidan, dammit please let me go." She pleaded in a last attempt to get him to leave her be. He was not about to let her free. He chuckled darkly in her ear and squeezed her breast again as the fingers of his other hand delved between her slightly spread creamy thighs, his adept fingers quickly finding out just how much she DIDN'T want him to let her go. She was wet. Really wet. Hidan let out a pained groan at the feel of her wet heat on his fingers and all he could think about was how he wanted that heat on his cock. She tilted her head and he bent to lay a bite on her shoulder that made her arch against him in pleasure. His teeth were sharp, and they hurt. But she loved the pain. She liked it even better when that hurt could draw blood from her from time to time. She felt the familiar trickle of blood sliding down her skin and she whimpered as he lapped it up and pushed a finger up inside of her wet heat.

"Like that, bitch?" He whispered into her ear. She moaned and thrust her hips against his hand in an attempt to achieve more pleasure.

"I told you not to call me bitch, Hidan…." She gasped out. He speared a second finger into her core and delved deeper into her.

"You know you want it, bitch." He sneered. Sakura cried out as he added a third finger. "That's right. Cry for me, blossom." He pushed her forward and bend her over the back of the couch and used the hand that had previously been entertaining her breasts to push the hem of her robe up over her pert ass. He gazed at her ass appreciatively then gave it a hard slap that had Sakura moaning loudly as his fingers still pumped within her.

"H-hidan…please…" She begged breathlessly. He leaned down and nipped her ear.

"Please what, bitch?" He growled, pressing his shaft against her ass and slowly grinding. Sakura pushed back against him and ground back causing him to let out a small groan and he slapped her ass again.

"Just take me, Hidan." She cried out, tossing her head back in pleasure. Hidan withdrew his fingers from her tight passage and gripped his hard cock, positioning it at her entrance and pressing just the head inside. She bucked her hips violently, trying to lodge him deeper inside her. She cried out in frustration when he didn't move. "Hidan, goddamnit!"

"Say it, blossom. Let me hear you say it." He demanded, sliding in just a tad more. Sakura gave a strangled moan and gripped the back of the couch in a death grip.

"Please…Hidan…" She begged.

"Say it, bitch!" He snarled, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. She whimpered and hid her face against her arm.

"Please…fuck me." She whispered. Hidan grinned and drove his cock hard inside her, causing her to arch violently at the pleasure and cried out harshly. He drove into her over and over again, grinding against her ass and every once in a while giving it a hard slap that sent tingles of pleasure through her body. The tingles helped spur on her fast approaching orgasm with every hard thrust of his cock into her tight passage. "God, Hidan! Faster!" She cried out desperately. He did as was told and picked up the pace, slamming home and coiled his fingers into her hair and pulled softly.

"Like that, bitch?" He ground out, pounding harder into her. She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching and she was blinded by the immense pleasure.

"Yes..yes! God, yes!" She cried. Hidan jerked her hair slightly.

"God is not the one fucking you, bitch!" He snarled and ground harder. Sakura's orgasm struck like hot iron and the pleasure of it sent blinding light to her eyes and she arched her back and screamed his name. Hidan groaned loudly, jerked her hair harder and sank his teeth into her should again and grunted loudly as he emptied himself into her violently convulsing heat. He allowed her to sink to her knees before he picked her up and walked slowly back down the hall into the room and slid them both under the sheets. She cuddled up against his chest lazily still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"I hate you, bastard…." She whispered. Hidan laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, bitch, I know." He said as his eyes closed slowly.

"I told you to stop calling me that….." She said before falling into a peaceful sleep in the arms of her lover who just chuckled and fell asleep along with her.

* * *

END!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review for me!


End file.
